


Date Night

by calina_tere



Series: The Adventures of Ben Kenobi and Asori Keithel [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Belly Dancing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calina_tere/pseuds/calina_tere
Summary: This is a continuation of "A Night at the Cantina."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ben Kenobi and Asori Keithel have a second visit.





	1. Chapter 1

The transport ride back to Anchorhead was long. Much too long. Obi-Wan began to think the visit to Mos Eisley was a bad idea. His thoughts were more muddled than before.  How Asori moved, how she responded to him, how he responded to her. Her lips. He momentarily regretted not feeling them around his cock, though she did offer before he left. Her perfume. Her laugh.

Attachments. There is a reason the Code forbid attachments.

He wrapped his robe around, propped his head on the wall, and dozed off.

*BEEP*

“LAST STOP!” The pilot-droid barked.

Startled awake, Obi-Wan grumbled as he climbed off the ship.

A week. He had a week to prepare. How did he allow himself to…? It did not matter now. Asori would visit. He had time to create a lesson plan for her self-defense classes, clean up. But - cooking. It was never his strong suit. He should do something more than just stew.

“Ben!” the woman’s voice called out behind him. It was Beru Lars with Luke running ahead of him.

Luke crashed into Obi-Wan with a thud. “When are you going to visit? Could you tell me about the Clone Wars again?” And a hundred other questions rattled out. Obi-Wan patted Luke on the head.

“How are you, Mrs. Lars?” he smiled.

“Oh, we are doing alright. This is the first Luke has been well enough to be out in almost 2 weeks. I think the sun and fresh air is helping. Of course seeing you here… Everything alright? We don’t normally see you here in Anchorhead,” Beru returned his smile and waved Luke over to her. “Run along. I think your friends are at the Station. Ben and I will chat. Maybe he will finally agree to come to dinner.”

“Now Mrs. Lars, I do not want to upset Owen. I know how he feels. He made that abundantly clear. I believe he banned me from the farm.” Obi-Wan protested. He did offer his arm as it was clear she still needed to continue her errands as they walked toward the market.

“I can handle him. He has no sense of how civilized people behave. And neighbors get to know one another and share meals together,” as she placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. “Like this. This is civilized. Polite.”

Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his robe up to offer a little shade from the afternoon sun. It seemed brighter today.

“Speaking of civilized, I was wondering if you may be of assistance. And it could possibly mean that I come for a visit. When I was in Mos Eisley yesterday, I met a young woman and invited her to visit next week, but I am afraid my cooking skills are not that impressive.”

“Oh now. Ben. This is a development. We never thought you would have a girlfriend,” Beru giggled.

“It isn’t quite that far, Mrs. Lars. We did only just meet. She was in a bit of trouble with a man at the cantina. I offered my assistance. She let me stay the night at her apartment since I missed the final transport.”

“Right,” she picked over a pair of shirts. “Ben, we may be simple people, but I am not stupid. Her perfume is in your clothes. She has good taste. It is quite alright. You should enjoy yourself more often. You’d probably be happier.” She picked up one and held it against Ben “You are taller than Owen, but I think this will fit him. Luke is sitting for his exams next week. If he does well, we will enroll him in the district school. I am planning to celebrate. Owen needs a new shirt for the party. I have a good feeling about it. You should come and bring your new girlfriend.”

“She is not my girlfriend. And you likely invited her already, Mrs. Lars.”

“Not yet,” she paused. “Wait. Asori? The woman you… Asori?” Beru could hardly contain her laughter as Luke and his friends came running by.

“What about Ms. Keithel, Aunt Beru?” Luke chirped, stopping only long enough to hear part of the answer and then continuing the games with his friends.

“It seems that Ben met your teacher in Mos Eisely yesterday. They had quite a good time together.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I can get through this. I survived the Trials. I survived General Grevious. I survived Mustafar._ Beru was enjoying this way too much. Obi-Wan really regretted the visit now. Partly.

“Come for dinner on Taungsday - 6pm sharp, Ben. I will have a list of things you can shop for, a couple of simple recipes, and some flowers from our garden. She loves flowers. I’m sure she didn’t have any as Luke was sick last week so she did not visit. LUKE! Come along. It is time to go home.”

“Until then, Mrs. Lars,” Obi-Wan bowed slightly. Beru patted his shoulder, tucked the new shirt into her bag and went off to collect Luke.

\------

Ben refused to let her walk with him to the transport hub even though she insisted as the market was nearby. After the door sealed shut behind him, she stretched out on her couch and slid one hand between her thighs. “Fuck… I am feeling that… but so worth it,” said with a giggle.

After she rested a while longer, she finally got her day started. Planning lessons. Groceries. Laundry.

“Good afternoon, Asori. Do you need a hand with your bags?” The voice belonged to her neighbor, Darman. Just Darman. She didn’t want to know any more about him than required. Human. He worked in the loading docks and part time hired muscle for one of the dice game runners.

“Hello, Darman. Sure. I guess that would be fine. Thanks.” Asori assumed it was his weekly attempt to crawl under her dress.

“Did you have a guest over last night?”

“Yes. I ran into a friend at the cantina. We talked so long that he missed his transport. I offered to let him stay with me,” as started to punch the code for her door into the keypad, blocking its combination from Darman’s view with her other hand.

“I thought so. I could hardly sleep. All the music… and the moaning.” He leaned over her and attempted to block the door. Asori snatched her bags out of his hand with one hand and shoved him away with the other.

“Yes. And?” She hurried inside. The door did not shut in time and Darman followed.

“And? And? Are you stupid? I made it plain as day that I want you Asori. You are stunning. You make every man lust after you. Every man would be jealous of me … seeing that you were with me! That’s it isn’t it? You get off on winding me up, turning me on and walking away!”

“Kriff. So it is all about you? Do not get any ideas, Darman!” Asori dropped her bags on the counter and stormed back to the living area. She would not be threatened - especially in her own home. “I have made my wishes known to you. I will… NEVER… sleep with you. There? Is that plain enough for you?” She poked him in the shoulder and began to push him toward the door. The sensor beeped to open.  “I don’t want to go out with you. I don’t want to know you. Get lost! Speak to me again and you will be sorry!”

Her refusal enraged Darman.

“What? Is that loser in the robes you brought home going to protect you? I am going to make you see...”

“I don’t need him to protect me from a weak fool like you,” she shot back. She took a risk that making him angrier would throw him off balance both physically and emotionally. “Pathetic!” By this point, several of their neighbors were out to see the match.

Darman lunged at her. She stretched out her left arm, balled her fist, and hit him straight in the throat. He stumbled back, coughing. Her right hand followed with a punch to his nose and mouth. *CRACK* With a step to the side, she lined up and planted her right elbow in his stomach. Darman doubled over and nearly fell.

“You bitch!” he shouted as he wiped blood from his mouth.

“You think just because you are some two-bit bouncer that you are a fighter?! It is easy to fight drunks! Come near me again, and I will be sure that you are buried in the sands.” Asori walked back into her apartment and sealed the door shut.

She collapsed onto the floor near the sofa, trembling as the fear and adrenaline rushed through her. She crawled over to the small side table and pushed on a panel.

“Ben thinks I need self-defense lessons. That is just too funny,” she said with a chuckle as she reached into the pocket and pulled out a small silver blaster. She checked its charge, got up, and went back to the kitchen to put her groceries away. The next time Darman tried to touch her, she would leave more than a broken nose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori go through their week.

Luke waited impatiently at the top of the steps. He could hardly contain himself. When Aunt Beru told him Ben agreed to come to dinner and Uncle Owen finally relented to his wife, the days were the slowest in recorded history. He bounced up and down trying to work out his nervous energy.

 _Finally!_ He thought to himself as the eopie lumbered close to the house.

“Ben!” the young boy exclaimed as he took the reins and tied it to a nearby hitch. “I can’t believe you are here!”

“I’m glad to be here, too, Luke. Let’s not keep your aunt and uncle waiting,” Ben replied as he pulled a small hostess gift from the saddle bag.

Luke ran ahead and made the announcement. Ben followed and was met at the landing by Owen.

“None of your Jedi stories. He doesn’t need those fairy tales with what you and his father did. You are only here because I want Beru to be happy. If bringing you here for a night means that it sets you up with a girl and out of our lives, it is a price I am willing to pay. Nothing else changes. You stay away, Obi-Wan,” as he poked Ben in the chest.

“Mr. Lars, thank you for your gracious hospitality,” Ben replied with thinly veiled sarcasm. “I will continue to… respect… your boundaries. Understand there will be a day when you can no longer command him. The Force will guide him to the truth,” he paused while pressing Owen’s hand down from his chest. “There is no reason that tonight must be unpleasant. You and I can be civilized for Beru’s sake as this means a great deal to her.”

“Yes,” Owen grumbled and gestured across the courtyard to the dining alcove.

Dinner itself was rather uneventful, almost pleasant. Every time Ben spoke, Owen glared at him in an effort to remind him of his place. Ben could have cared less over the display of hyper-masculinity. It was wholly unnecessary.

“Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Lars. Thank you again for arranging this time together. It has been a pleasure to learn more about your family. I had no idea that you both had family connections on Tatooine going back generations. You do your families proud - with the farm and in raising Luke.”

“I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, Ben. We don’t have many guests. Never enough time … so busy with planting season coming up,” Beru refilled the wine glasses. It wasn’t a wine… more of a moonshine. Not bad to drink if you do not have much. “Luke, it is late enough as it is so it is time for bed. Say goodnight to Ben.”

“Thank you for coming, Ben!” as Luke hugged him again before skipping off to his room, zooming to the sleeping quarters like a fighter pilot.

“Are you going to be ok, Beru… if… I go take care of… things,” Owen said as he started to stand up.

“Unless you want to hear about the recipe I am going to give Ben for his dinner with Asori,” Beru smiled.

“That’s quite alright. Mr. Kenobi.” Owen said as he stood up and started off for the workshop.

“I am sorry that he was not more of his charming self.”

“It’s understandable, Mrs. Lars. He blames me for what happened to Luke’s father. I’ve tried to explain it... what happened on Mustafar… what happened to Padmé... but…” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off as he stared at the wall behind Beru.

“I only met Padmé once. She was a beautiful and kind soul. I think Luke gets his compassion for others from her.’

“Oh, Anakin was also generous,” _when he wasn’t slaughtering younglings_. “We captured a Separatist freighter full of supplies. He was the first to load his fighter up and deliver relief aid after the battle was over” _and establishing munitions factories across the galaxy for the Empire._ “I was privileged to know him” _before he nearly killed Padmé._

It was not long after Obi-Wan went into hiding that he heard of the Emperor’s enforcer and second in command, Darth Vader. When he saw a propaganda image of Vader storming a lingering Separatist outpost or pirate colony, he knew it was Anakin. The fires of Mustafar had not fully claimed him.

“I apologize. I drifted to some old memories,” Ben said as he shook his head. “Could you tell me what you know about Asori?”

“Asori told me she was born in the Colonies. She fled to the outer rim to avoid an arranged marriage… no better than slavery if you ask me,” Beru said as she picked up her glass for a sip. “Tatooine is a good place for those that do not wish to be found. She loves our flowers, but I told you that. We’ve known her for three years now. She was handing out cards in Anchorhead Station for her lessons. She was the first tutor that Luke responded to. He pays attention, completes his assignments. I will miss her visits when he goes to the district school. Maybe he will still need help with reading or math.”

_I could see how telling families she was a bred slave would be off-putting in trying to sell services as a tutor… I wonder where this Academy was. It would have to been located in the Outer Rim - someplace where the Republic had little or no influence._

“She said she is saving up her money to go to Takodana,” Beru continued. “Asori said it was full of forests and lakes. She speaks often of water, swimming. I figure she grew up next to a lake. All of Tatooine’s sand must be hard for her. Doesn’t mention her family much, though I can’t say I blame her… if my family tried to marry me off to some rich merchant, I would be angry too. Bloodlines. Children. Legacies. She does talk about her sister, Hamara. They were quite a pair based on the stories - getting into all sorts of trouble. Asori is very adept at card games. I suspect if she were a woman of less scruples, she could run her own gambling operation in Mos Espa. The Hutts wouldn’t care so long as they got their piece. But… that is a dangerous life. I am glad she did not choose it. How exactly did you meet her, again?”

 _Hamara… perhaps one of the other girls at the Academy. She has worked some truth into that story. Makes it easier to sell._ He let his mind linger on an imagined Asori climbing from a lake, nude, and water falling off her curves. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“We met in Mos Eisley. I decided I needed to get out. Anchorhead is acceptable but some things I needed were only available in Mos Eisley and I didn’t want to wait for the delivery. It was just easier to go myself. After I finished my errands, I went to one of the cantinas. We met there. I noticed her the moment she came in. There was a rather dangerous man who tried to take advantage of her. I stepped in. We danced, had drinks. She invited me to stay the night when it was too late to find transport. More dancing… more drinks… we talked quite a bit.” He felt his cheeks warm. “Asori does know what she wants.” Ben smiled as he thought of how she danced, how she turned him on, and how she responded to him. He felt a stirring in his loins and shifted to thinking about anything else. “She also spoke highly of her students, including Luke.”

“Your eyes lit up when you started speaking of her, Ben. It is good to see. Your whole manner changes. It is like a weight is lifted. It isn’t good to be alone all the time. I know you like your space. It is better or safer for you should the Empire still look for Jedi, I know. And I don’t understand all your rules - that Code you’ve talked about - but, I can see she is good for you.”

“I don’t want her to not keep from her plans, Beru. I can’t leave Luke.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean you have to be miserable. She isn’t going anywhere for a while. She said she wants to be sure all the students she is currently working with make it into their respective schools. That is at least another year or two. She may change her mind … if you are charming enough,” she said with a smile. “Now come on, let’s get to the kitchen. You can help me clean up, and we will go over what you need for your dinner.”

\------

It had been some time since Obi-Wan went through his forms as he would teach a padawan. He counted each step out loud, swinging the practice sword with force, and grunting as it made contact with the pillar. When he finished his exercises, his mind cleared as he knelt to meditate.

 

> “Padawan, you did well today. Your forms are improving.”
> 
> “Thank you, Master.”
> 
> “Keep your elbow up on the follow-through in the Fourth Form. You always relaxed too much after the initial attack.”
> 
> “Yes, Master. I will practice again.”
> 
> “I am concerned, Obi-Wan. Your focus…”
> 
> “I have never been more determined, Master. I feel the connection with every living being. The insects. The Jawas. The flowers. I have not felt this alive since...”
> 
> “Yes. The flowers. You sound like you did when you completed the Padawan tests. My only counsel to you in this will be to be mindful, Obi-Wan. Mind the attachments.”

Obi-Wan could feel the expanse of the universe. Images rushed through his mind from his past - Satine, Qui-Gon, the Temple. The present - young Luke, rolling desert sands, Asori. The future - Vader. The rush of emotion was so intense, it knocked him back flat on the floor. It felt like a Force push.

“What…?”

The clock chimed. He needed to shower and change quickly if he was going to make it to Anchorhead Station on time.

\------

Time seemed to rush and stand still in the following week. She was happy to hear from Beru, that Luke was better. The visit to the farm had been her first stop for the week.

> “What did you do to your hand?” Beru asked as Owen brought in a large box and set it down on the dining area table. He nodded to Asori and disappeared as quickly as he arrived.
> 
> “I hit it on something stubborn,” Asori replied as she glanced down at the fading red marks on her knuckles. “I think I fixed it, though.”
> 
> “That’s good. It is hard to be a woman living here all by yourself. Tatooine is such a harsh place.” Beru went through the box and packed items into the large canvas bag. “I hope you will come to the party, Asori.”
> 
> “I plan to be there. I ordered a collection of books for Luke in honor of his achievements. I know Owen prefers hands-on learning so there are some more advanced manuals to help repair the speeder and some literary books that should give him a broader sense of the universe and set him up well for the district school.”
> 
> “Good, there is a guest I hope you will meet.”
> 
> “We’ve talked about this. Please do not try to fix me up with one of the hands again.” Asori chuckled as she packed up her bag and collected her groceries.
> 
> “Oh, he isn’t a farm hand. Not by a long shot. I met him at Anchorhead Station. You will like him,” Beru smiled. “We will see you there.”

Asori didn’t give Beru’s words much thought as this was the fifth attempt at a match.

Each stop brought her closer. Every day. Darman stayed out of sight. It was a blur. At times she would think about Ben and get weak in the knees. Or feel a sharp shock run through her core - powerful enough to make her gasp. Or she would think she is insane for travelling out to the middle of the desert to meet a man she barely knew.

Then the week was gone.

“Ben’s stay wasn’t planned. He said for me to prepare for the night.” She gathered up spare clothes and toiletries in her overnight bag. She went to the trunk and dug out a costume she had not worn in a long time. “I hope to the gods it still fits. Pins… just in case,” as she held the skirt at her hips, swaying back and forth before folding it neatly and putting it with the rest of her things.

“I am not bringing a gift… fuck… I am enough of a gift” she waved her hand a bit. “Fine... pick up a bottle of wine on your way to the station.” The alarm chimed and she hurried to finish and be on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori arrive at his hut just in time for dinner.

Ben fiddled with his robes as he waited at the transport station. He could not have been more nervous, well, perhaps a presentation before the Senate. How he disliked politicians… except for Satine. _Why am I so nervous? This is absurd. What if she changed her mind? Would make complete sense. This is insane… to meet like this. Breathe, Obi-Wan._

The ship floated into the bay easily. It took a moment for the dust to settle. Passengers disembarked. Chatter grew louder. An announcement came over the system that the last transport would depart in 20 minutes. It did not take too long for the platform to mostly clear. His gaze darted around quickly, almost like the days of looking for a hidden droid or assassin.

“Hello!” Asori yelled as she moved down the ramp. Her coat was a neutral color but beautifully embroidered. A gift from her previous owner he surmised. He jogged over to meet her. A pair of young men trailed after her, whispering to themselves but ran off in another direction once they saw Obi-Wan approach.

“Hello, Asori. I am glad you decided to visit.” He made himself stand as tall and noble as he could.

“You invited me. I would be horrible to decline an invitation from such a man.” She brushed her fingers across his cheek as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. And in the process, she pushed the handles of her bag into his palm. “You should be a gentleman and carry this for me.” Ben slipped his free arm around her waist and held her close.

“A gentleman,” then lowered his mouth to her ear. Her perfume was intoxicating. “For now,” he whispered.

Asori’s legs gave way as she shivered in delight. She hooked one arm around him with her hand to rest on his shoulder.

“I knew there was a rakish rogue behind all the well-practiced Jedi civility,” she whispered in reply.

“I told you I was a trapper,” he grinned.

“Don’t disappoint me, Ben,” as she nipped at his lower lip.

He walked her over to a speeder he borrowed, and they flew off to his hut.

\------

The lights came on automatically as they entered the main room. It was nearing dusk. The door sealed shut behind them.

“Raiders. Sand people. Shortly after I moved in, they began a protracted raiding spree in this area. The farmers, hands, and I formed a party and drove them off. It is safe now. Well, safe enough.”

Ben took her bag to the bathroom as she walked around. Asori smiled at the bowl with bright purple flowers in the window next to the table. Then she peeked into a box that was full of bits and pieces of metal and a few crystals. “Are you a tinker, too?”

“It’s a hobby. My workbench is downstairs if you’d like to see it. Are you hungry?”

“The dinner part of our date?”

“Of course,” Ben replied with a grin.

“Oh! I forgot. I have something in my bag!” She disappeared in the direction of her bag and came back with a bottle of wine. “This is a decent wine. It’s hard to find wine as it is usually snapped up by the cantina keepers or Hutts.”

“How did you get it? I hope you did not spend too much.”

“What makes you think I spent anything at all? You aren’t the only one with the Force,” she laughed as she looked in the kitchen for something to open it.

“Asori… please tell me you did not…”

“Ben, you are not my owner. It should not matter to you how I came by it but in the interest of honesty, I liberated it from a man who was all too drunk and all too happy to keep buying alcohol. Or maybe I traded for it. Or it was a gift from a family. Or maybe I won it in a bet. Or maybe I just bought it myself,” she said. She stabbed one part of a pair of scissors into the cork and twisted it and tugged. “Ow!” her hand slipped and nearly cut herself on the exposed blade. “And to your question, I am hungry. Coach accommodations on the transports… not even a snack anymore.”

Ben grinned as he joined her in the kitchen. She pushed the bottle toward his offered hand while she looked over her injury.

“They are very sub-par. I take it you traveled first class with your master?”

Her eyes flashed a bit with anger at the mention, but she decided on the ride there that she would answer any questions that came up without malice. Healing… therapy… she told herself.

“Yes, we did on the occasions we took public transport. He was a weapons manufacturer from Corellia. The Clone Wars made him wealthy beyond measure so far as I could tell. He continued to sell to the Empire after the Republic ceased to be. He had a wife and children at his home but traveled frequently around the Core worlds or to the occasional Separatist stronghold. He did not have any loyalty to anything but money. I never visited Corellia. If he had to travel home, I remained at his apartment on Coruscant. Otherwise, I lived on his cruiser and we travelled. I was part trophy, part bargaining chip. Something to show off and tempt buyers.”

As she spoke, Ben pulled the scissors out and with a wave of his hand, the cork slid out.

“Show off,” Asori chuckled.

“For a man with means, how did you end up here? You mentioned a pod race,” he said as he poured two glasses.

“Some of the shipping lanes are not too far from Tatooine. This is why it is such a hub for scoundrels and pilots. If you want something moved discreetly...” she picked up her glass and walked around him to a seating area. _Oh… this is the bed. Interesting._ “Neibir was a contracted pilot to make these runs. I was a passenger on one as we were on our way… to someplace I don’t recall. He had a severe gambling problem. We landed in Mos Espa in time for the Boonta Eve Classic. I had not seen a pod race before. Neibir talked about them all the time with great enthusiasm. I was looking forward to it,” Asori paused to sip her wine. Ben pulled out the instructions Beru gave him and started dinner.

“He made it a habit to pass himself off as my master… using his name. People knew better, of course. You could see it. Neibir was too clumsy with his words to be a powerful man from Corellia. But, they did not want to run the risk so they played along with the charade. At one of the bars, he made an arrangement. He didn’t tell me what he had bet. Just that if he won, he would be rich and have his own ship,” she continued with the occasional glance at Ben.

He studied her expression. He felt the rage within her. It reminded him of the rage that he felt from Anakin on Mustafar.

“When the final flag dropped, Neibir looked like he had all his blood drained. I asked  ‘did you lose’. He said ‘No… you did. I didn’t think it would happen…. It was a sure thing.’ and some other words. Before I knew it, a pair of goons arrived to collect. I broke Neibir’s nose and I think at least one tooth in the process of beating him before I was pulled off,” she looked down at her knuckle and the scar from his teeth had mostly faded. The bruise from her fight with Darman was faint as well. “They put restraints on and carried me away. I really enjoyed the race up until that point,” said with a small, sad smile.

“Dinner has to cook for a bit,” Ben picked up his glass and walked over to join her. “It is a shame… what happened to you.”

Asori nodded and stared at his hand, unwilling to make eye contact as the memories and emotions raged inside her.

“Give me your hand,” Ben said softly as he set his glass on the side table. Asori held out her right hand and set her glass aside. He turned her hand so the palm faced up and brushed his thumbs across. “Do not be afraid to feel what is inside you. It happened. The Jedi Code teaches that you may find peace in that storming sea of emotions. One may be passionate yet find serenity.” He continued the gentle massage. “Close your eyes. You are trying to suppress your emotions. Let them in and pass through.”

“There are so many memories,” she whispered. “They hurt.” An emotional wall started to build as she realized this was supposed to be a date as she stuffed them back down again.

“No, Asori. You are not going to do that. Not again. Tell me what the first memory that you see is.”

“No, I… do not think… I do not want to share.”

“Tell me. Letting go of your anger will make you a better dancer,” he whispered. “You recall how much I enjoyed your dancing.” She opened her eyes and laughed, and he smiled in return. “The meditation exercises will help you. Before you leave, I will write a few down for you to practice.”

The anger and fear dissipated. The memories faded into the background as she smiled and her focus returned to Ben.

“My hand is very relaxed now. You can let go.”

“Hmm. I can think of something you could do with this now very relaxed hand,” Ben lifted it to his chest and pulled himself close.

“Really… can you now? Do we have enough time before dinner?”

“Hmmm… perhaps you are right, and it should wait. But, I will tell you want I want. Before I left last week, you offered … certain oral stimulation.” Asori nodded. “Given all of your talents, I am sure it will be exceptional but I want to focus on places I really enjoy.”

“Tell me what you want, Ben,” whispered with a light kiss to his lips.

“I want you to take your time. Slow, sensual exploring. The place just under the glans…”

“The frenulum,” she interrupted with a wry grin.

“Yes. That is most sensitive. I hope you will give it is proper attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I started this story months ago, I came across the map that is considered canon (I think it came from Miller's "Kenobi" book) where Ben's hut is actually far more to the north and waaaayyy far away from Anchorhead. 
> 
> I decided that nearly 20 years is a long time on Tatooine and maybe he lived closer to the Lars and Anchorhead than the map would tell you for a while... mainly I didn't want to have to figure out all the new geography. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori have dinner.

They enjoyed an easy and relaxed dinner. The conversation was flirtatious, with playful banter, especially as the wine dwindled. Asori asked all sorts of questions about the Jedi Order, the Clone Wars, and personal relationships. He had given up on the trapper background story with her. It no longer seemed right. She laughed herself silly when he told her about the time where he tried to float the protocol droid C-3PO to safety but missed - smacking the droid directly into an oncoming train. He deftly avoided discussing or asking questions about her time as a slave, but as the conversation drifted from topic to topic, she did open up and with less venom than before. She was far more candid about Bolla, the Rodian who won her in the pod race bet. Based on what she said, he treated her well enough.

Asori caught herself sitting just like she did at the cantina, lost in his blue eyes and not really listening to what he was talking about.

“I will be right back,” Asori said and walked toward the ‘fresher. Ben smiled to himself as he stacked the dishes and began to clear the table.

After several minutes of silence, he yelled “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine! I will be out in a minute!” she yelled back as she brushed a gloss across her lips, pursing them together for a deeper pink color. She muttered to herself about the fit of the costume. “Worse comes to worse, I will dance naked again. He liked that.” She fluffed her hair again and pulled her breasts back up into the sequined bra. “You should sit down. Make yourself comfortable,” yelled back down the hall.

Ben was almost settled in a chair when Asori returned wearing a glittering costume that looked as though only rhinestones and sequins covered her chest and hips. Its sheer skirt sat dangerously low. She twirled around and posed with her arms over her head, crossed at the wrist.

“I… uhm. I don’t have any music,” Ben stammered.

“Dancing with music is helpful, but I do not need it,” Asori smiled. Pleased with herself and the reaction from Ben, she found a tempo in her head and began to dance. Her arms formed graceful patterns in the air and around her body as she stepped and turned her back to him. She arched backward and laughed while looking at his wondrous expression while upside down.  Her long, black hair swung back and forth when she straightened. Thrusting one hip up, she began a series of figure-8’s. She took a peek over her shoulder and offered a playful grin. Another step and twist sent her to face him. Her undulations were long and slow. She stretched the movement and the moment as long as possible.

Ben noticed that her whole demeanor changed once in the costume. She had been flirting all night. So had he, but this Asori. She was new. The way her lips were barely parted before she smiled. The sideways glance over her shoulder that teased him with all of the erotic thoughts in her head. Even if he could not see all of the images, the power of her sexuality and sensuality made him eager for what surprise she may have next.

Asori lowered to her knees. She tipped to her left and propped on her hand, her body rolled in a slow wave. Her hand traced the curve of her waist, the swell of her hip. The undulation repeated again… a third time before she lowered to the floor to rest on her hip. With her feet swinging back underneath her, she eased back to her knees, her hips sliding back and forth slowly to a beat only she could hear.

“Your Master must have been daft - to abandon you here.”

“It is a good thing he did or you would not be permitted use.”

“I do not want to use you, Asori. Please… please don’t think that. Not ever!”

Her abdomen fluttered quickly before easing into a slow, gentle wave. “I know, Ben.” Her hands rested on his knee and she stood up, walked over to the bed, and picked up a couple of pillows. When she returned, Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the damp skin between her breasts. He wanted to speak but found himself unable to form words. Part of him wondered how she knew so much. Was this part of the curriculum at the Academy? Did her former master share similar interests? Was it the will of the Force that brought them together? His hands trailed down the curve of her hips, barely caressing the bare skin of her abdomen and lower back, and caused her to shiver.

“You have so many questions in your mind, Ben,” she kissed the top of his head. “Sometimes it is best not to wonder so much and just be.”  Before she could move again, Ben unhooked the bejeweled bra and tossed it on the floor. Both of his hands moved around to cover her breasts, kissing between them as his thumb teased the sides. Asori responded with a gentle sigh as her fingers looped into the waist of her skirt and shoved it down to the floor.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. She whimpered as she felt his beard tease her skin as he looked up.

“It is a little late to ask me that now, but yes,” as she chuckled and slid from his arms to her knees. Her forearms rested on his thighs as she pushed his tunic up. Ben pulled his tunic off and her hands reached higher to caresses the newly exposed skin of his chest. She pushed herself toward him, and he leaned forward to meet her for a kiss. His right hand was trying, with hers, to open his pants while his left dug into her hair to keep their kiss close, deep, and passionate.

“I must confess, I thought about this moment all week, Asori.” Ben whispered between kisses. He lifted his hips while she pulled his pants and underwear down toward his knees. “Even more than seeing you dance again.”

“It crossed my mind as well,” said as her hand slipped around the base of his cock to hold him upright. Her delicate kisses started at his chest. Ben slumped down in the chair, bumping his cock against her in an effort to get her to move where he wanted her to go and remind her of what he really needed. “I thought about you. How I regretted not spending the time that I should have on you and your beautiful cock.” She exhaled softly as turned her head to the side, almost laying in his lap; his penis even with her face. “I don’t want you to think I am something I am not but…”

“Asori,” he said trying to keep his breathing even. “There is nothing you should regret about our meeting.” He did not say it was the will of the Force but he wondered. “What happened to you was not of your own choice. I would never … ever… think that you are anything but a warm, beautiful, generous woman who… ohhhh... “ his head tipped back as he felt her tongue trace one line from near his pelvis to the head.

“Your penis is the best I have seen. Perfect. How straight… the color, especially where it grows darker around the corona…”

“Who.. knows just what I want. What I need.”

“Is circumcision a part of the Jedi Order?” Asori asked as her tongue traced along the bulbous head, playing lightly on his scar. “Or was it a practice where you were born?” The exploration of his cock was careful, tender, slow, and delicate. She knew it was a practice of some religions. There were some regional preferences. Her master had not been circumcised. It was addressed at the Academy to be sure the girls were prepared for what they may encounter.

“I… please… don’t… ask.. now…” Ben grunted. Her head moved so that the underside of his cock was facing her.

“How the skin is pulled so taut here… I could admire you for a while.” With the softest touch she thought she could manage, she flicked her tongue along either side - mimicking an upside down V. “The little wrinkles and folds,” as she licked her lips then laid him on her flattened tongue. Her lips carefully enclosed around the head and barely tightened. With a gentle bob of her head, she began to tease the corona while her hand slipped from his shaft down to cup and roll his balls lightly.

Asori lifted her head so that Ben’s swollen tip rests against her lower lip. She took a couple of breaths while moving her head from side to side.

Ben thought about telling her how he was struggling to hold on - that he would come very soon. That she was driving him to the point of madness. When he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. Just a low groan as he felt her lips return and the tender sucking of his penis. The occasional soft slurp or other sound that came from her ministrations. The light pressure of her hand stroking his shaft and bumping her lips. He finally moved one hand from digging at the arm of the chair and brushed his fingers through her hair. Asori let out a soft whimper in response.

No - he would fight to keep control and let her set the pace. He did not want to disrupt the bliss she created as he felt her lips pull back and forth again and again over the swollen ridge where the head met the shaft. Her left hand moved from his thigh and pressed against his balls, cupping them gently.  Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he watched. Asori shifted so that she could look up at him. Her gray eyes shining with flames of desire and want.

His whole body shuddered. The tip of her tongue rapidly but barely touched the tender spot just under the head. His hips pushed forward and he came with a low, guttural growl that neither would have expected out of him.

“Asori,” he whispered hoarsely. His head dropped back while he gasped for air. His pulse thrummed in his ear. He felt nothing and everything at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then dessert.

The force of his orgasm caught her by surprise. She struggled to hold still and swallow before leaning back onto her heels. Her right hand still held the base of his cock; her left delicately wiped at the corners of her mouth before she licked her lips.

“Yes, Ben?”

Ben finally moved his head forward to look at her. Stare really. The tension in his body evaporated.

“Euphoric… My dear Asori, no wonder you keep that talent hidden. It is something you should only share with those worthy of your affection. I think I may need a moment.”

She grinned as she stood up and stretched and twisted. Ben sighed as she watched her move.

“You don’t really need the costume when you dance. Having seen both, I think I prefer you without it.”

She smiled and kicked the bejeweled skirt off to the side.

“Did it occur to you that I may have worn it because I liked it?” She shook her head at him and leaned over to grab her wine cup, swallowing the last few drops. “You will have to fuss with your own boots.”

Ben laughed as he bent over and unfastened his boots then stood and shed his clothing. He reached over and placed his hand around and at the base of Asori’s neck, bringing her close. She barely gasped as their naked bodies touched. Her skin warmed as his free hand caressed her arm. Her hands moved to rest at his waist. He looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever. It made her a bit uncomfortable, but she tried to press that down and allow the moment to happen.

“You must see something if you are looking so deeply, Ben. And if you are recovered already…”

“Not quite recovered yet. It just occurred to me that I doubt many ever looked you directly in the eye. They were always appraising or imagining but not taking the time to connect with who you are. I doubt even your master knew you well.” Ben noted much earlier in the evening that she spoke about these two men very differently. She referred to the Corellian as master and the Rodian as owner.

“Please don’t mention him. It will kill all my desire.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” he replied. Ben slowly caressed her arms, briefly intertwining his fingers with her. Kisses began to trail down her neck. He brought her right hand up and kissed the back of it. She giggled at the gesture. He continued moving the kisses and nips lower until he was on his knees. A gentle nudge of her knee caused her to lift her left leg. He casually rested it on his shoulder. She let out a small sigh when his beard brushed the inside of her thigh.

Asori braced her hand on a nearby chest and looked down to watch Ben’s fingers tease her labia with varied, delicate strokes. Some short, some the full length of her slit. His head tipped back just enough to meet her gaze. She huffed as she felt her folds slip apart and the tip of his finger ease in between. His right hand matched the strokes along her outer thigh up to her hip. She is pretty sure he said something but…

“What?”

“You are beautiful, Asori. Everything… every part of you.” Ben said a little louder before his lips pressed to the inner thigh. He thought of her generosity, her kindness, her wit and intelligence. How he hated the injustices delivered to her through years of slavery. All of those words were true, but all he wanted to her to know was in this moment, she was one of the most beautiful woman he knew. His thumb circled her sensitive clit, careful not to move too close or too quick. His touch was measured, deliberate, but tender.

A deep exhale slipped past her lips. Every part of her tingled and throbbed in excitement. How he whispered to her, his kisses and how he nuzzled against her thigh and threatened to envelope her clit with his mouth. In her haze, she figured out what he was doing - Ben mirrored how she carefully explored him. But where he let her set the pace, she was more impatient, especially as her desire for release increased rapidly. With her left hand, she dug into his reddish brown hair and turned his face toward her clit. “I want your mouth on me, Ben.”

Without hesitation or delay, he eagerly complied. His tongue replaced his thumb in circling and teasing her throbbing clit. She felt his fingers continue their gentle work, playing over or between her labia and the brush of his exhale as his nose pressed on her pubic bone. Then, he remembered what she enjoyed - his free hand lightly brushed the back of her thigh or over her hip, tracing the same Jedi runes on her skin.

Her standing leg went weak, and she crashed into the chest in an effort to keep herself upright. He set her foot back on the floor before standing. “Asori,” he whispered before picking her up and walking the few steps to the bed. As he laid her down, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him over for a full, deep kiss, tongues intertwined, tasting one another.

“I am so close Ben. Do something… please. Make me come,” she whispered against his cheek as her hips tilted up toward him. He responded by easing two fingers inside of her and curling them slightly to feel for…

Asori’s hands shot back and braced on the wall. She moaned as her pussy began to squeeze and convulse. Ben found that tiny patch on the upper wall of her vagina. He pinned her right leg down with his so she did not thrash about, allowing him to keep the pressure and speed consistent. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, and her eyes shut tightly as the ecstasy overwhelmed her. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. When she did, their gaze met again. Ben’s thumb grazed over her clit as she rode out the wave of her powerful orgasm.

Her left hand moved off the wall to cover her face as she giggled. “Oh gods Ben,” whimpered as she began to shove him off of her. “Roll over.” She groaned as his hand moved tortuously slow from her folds. As soon as enough of his weight was off of her, she pushed him onto his back and quickly straddled his hips. “I want your cock inside of me,” said firmly as she carefully stroked his hardening member with a devilish grin on her face.

“Far be it from me to argue with you, Asori.” Ben returned a playful smile while reaching up to lightly knead and tease her breasts. He rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers which caused her to jump and gasp. His own gasp followed as she sank down, enveloping him between her soft, soaked folds. He felt the light and lingering twitch from her orgasm but it was not near intense enough - for either of them. Holding the underside of her full breasts, his thumbs teased them to the edge… but how did he know….

Asori had moved her hands to the top of the nook, again for leverage as she thrust on him. But as he pushed her to the brink - the steady play across her nipples caused the surrounding skin to pull taut and pebble - her head lolled from side to side as she fought to keep her senses and savor the moment. Ben traced down to her hips but she was quick to move his hands back to her chest, leaning forward, she panted. “Don’t stop!” She briefly wondered if he even knew how to read a woman was close to release because he always seemed to move as she was close.

Ben did know. He pushed himself upright and wrapped his arms around her. A sway to one side and a sway to the other and he was on his knees. All those years of kneeling meditations… His movement caused the angle of his cock to change and increased pressure and gentle friction on her clit and gave him additional purchase to meet her. Asori’s raven hair was damp and sticking to her forehead. Ben’s brow covered in a light sheen as they bumped and rocked together until….

“OHhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Oh gods… Ben!” she moaned and whispered. One hand dug into his hair, the other draped down his back, her nails pressing half-moons into his skin, eliciting a hiss as his lips grazed her neck. The rapid pulsing around his cock caused his balls to tighten and with a couple of final thrusts, he spent himself inside. When she caught her breathe, Asori began to giggle again. Ben thought it was adorable - the laugh somewhere between slightly embarrassed and joyful release. They held each other quietly, the only sound was of their shallow breathing.

“I don’t know how any woman dare let you go. Not if she experienced…” Asori muttered in a dreamy state - not quite asleep but not fully awake or aware.

“We had to. We each had commitments, responsibilities… to missions greater than ourselves,” he replied. With a tender touch, her fingertips brushed over his beard. Her eyes were glazed over, glassy… lost in her orgasmic haze. “We do what we must.” Ben’s thoughts briefly settled on the last time he saw Satine in such a blissful state, when he disobeyed the Jedi Council and traveled to Mandalore on his own.

“Hmmm... “ Asori kissed the tip of his nose to bring him back out of his memories. “I will be right back.” She climbed off him and made her way back to the bathroom. Ben climbed out of the bed and picked up the scattered pillows, poured a couple of cups of water, and turned down the covers.

“I have a question that I hope isn’t too personal in nature,” Ben said with a chuckle as he offered her a cup.

“I am standing here naked after having a pair of mind-bending orgasms… I don’t know what could be more personal, Ben.”

“Depending on your answers we may want to… modify… some activities. Er… their outcomes. Since you have not mentioned it, I gather it isn’t a concern but it would put my mind at ease. Contraception…”

“Ah. The Academy gave us implant to prevent pregnancy and some kind of shot that vaccinated for several diseases. Can’t have the merchandise making unwanted babies or getting a client ill,” she replied before gulping down her water. “I forget that it isn’t something that everyone had done to them. I should have mentioned it before we had sex at my apartment. Are you…?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Clean. Yes. It may surprise you that I’ve not had this type intimacy since I arrived on Tatooine and prior, I was given a clean bill of health.”

She eyed him with a bit of skepticism. “That was like ten years ago, right?!”

“Nine, to be precise.”

“Mphh… tragic,” Asori crawled into the bed, yawning. Ben walked about the room and turned the lamps off and in just short moment, he returned to find her sound asleep. As he settled in and wrapped the covers around them, Asori cuddled into him. He drifted off to sleep not long after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori start their day.

In the middle of the night, there was a brief make out session, kissing and fondling one another before, still exhausted, they went back to sleep. But, even all of that could not stop the normal routine Ben had set for himself. He carefully crawled over to not wake her. She mumbled and then rolled to where he had been in the bed. He went outside just before dawn for his morning meditation. He stared at the changing horizon, the golden hues conquering the darker sky as the first and second sun rose.

Ben spent a lot of time pondering letting go. He talked to Qui-Gon about Asori, his admiration of her, how he enjoyed her company. They talked about how he should navigate his own emotions - he knew he would miss her when she went home and a difficult conversation may need to be had. He knew that he may not be what Asori may want or need. But, she had not given any indication that she was looking for such given her desire to leave Tatooine. They talked about Luke.

After his meditation, he went through his normal outside chores. He wanted them done before the sun was too high and Asori was awake. He checked on his eopie and did a little work on the vaporator - a recent sandstorm mucked it up, and it wasn’t quite at peak efficiency. When he returned inside, it was late enough to start breakfast.

While breakfast baked (flatbreads and a pallie fruit jam Beru insisted he take), he returned to the living area. Asori was still asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly lifted loose strands of her dark hair from her face.

“Mphmm… what time is it?” she asked, her eyes still closed.

“About 9 in the morning,” he whispered.

Asori bolted upright, her eyes wide as she took a deep breath. “We need to go! I will miss the shuttle back to Mos Eisley.” She pushed the covers off to the side and tried to move past him.

“About that,” Ben stretched out his arm to block her from leaving the bed. “Would you consider missing them all day today? I would like you to stay. Your presence is soothing.”

“How… romantic….” said as she made a face. “Just what a woman wants to hear, Ben… she is soothing…” as she tried again to wriggle around him.

“I thought you would appreciate the honesty rather than empty platitudes about your beguiling beauty,” he gave her the smirky grin she enjoyed. “And it is more than the sex” as his free hand brushed over her exposed nipple.

“Hey… no teasing!”

The back of his fingers moved up and down with the barest touch, he leaned in close, his lips over hers, threatened a kiss.

“I plan to do more than kiss. But it will cause you to be late.”

“I would like to visit the ‘fresher. I haven’t brushed my teeth,” she grinned as her nose brushed over his. She pushed on his shoulder to further indicate her desire to leave the bed, at least momentarily.

Ben slid over, and Asori bolted to the back of the hut. He glanced around the dimly lit room, pieces of clothing scattered around. He picked up the costume from where it laid crumpled. The water was running in the ‘fresher. Smiling at the memories and feelings from the previous evening, Ben shook the skirt to let its panels and layers fall free.

How did he deny this simple pleasure for so long? Was it that without the discipline of daily life around the Order that he had become so weak? Was he weak or is this something he needs? He draped the skirt over the edge of the bed. For the time being, all he could think about was seeing her again, holding her again, hearing her moans as she came again, and her beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock again. He understood why attachment was forbidden. He learned the lesson with Satine. It would be a tricky path to navigate.

After rinsing herself off, Asori stared at herself in the small mirror. Her hair was a mess and needed to be washed. _No… they aren’t ‘feelings’_ she told herself. _It is just an extended affair… that is all this is. There can’t be anything serious between us. Lots of reasons why not. He’s a hermit out in the middle of nowhere. People who live like that do not want committed relationships. He is maddening. How can someone so civilized choose to live out here by themselves? Just… wrong._ She pushed the feelings and thoughts out of her mind.

“I forgot to bring a robe, so I borrowed your tunic,” she said walking to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

“I was serious in my request, Asori. I would like you, if possible, to stay today. I can take you to the transport either late this evening or in the morning.” Ben could not hide his smile at seeing her in the oversized beige tunic.

“I think I can manage, but I have to go back to Mos Eisley tomorrow. No exceptions,” she sat next to him on the bed. “I will be traveling in the northern cities for the next two or three weeks on that circuit of lessons.” She stretched her legs out and leaned over, grunting as her sore and tired muscles protested. “Uh… gods… those muscles are tight. And you need a better mattress.”

Ben brushed his fingers over the curve of her spine, down to the hem of the tunic. He nudged it just high enough to caress her lower back. “I hope you aren’t hurting.”

“No. Just really stiff,” as she turned her head to the other side briefly before lifting up and taking a deep breath. Asori leaned on her hands and arched her back, lifting her chest as high as she could go. The tunic fell to one side and exposed her right breast. “I should dance more often. I did not think I would be this sore today.”

“Let’s.. Uhm..  get some breakfast.” He went to the kitchen to gather what was needed. _A little self-control… just a little._

Asori walked over to the window and picked off the wilted blooms from the flowers in the window. “These look like they came from the Lars’s. Didn’t you say you knew them?”

“I’ve met them, but I don’t know them all that well. When I went to the store to get what was needed for your stay, they had them,” Ben replied as he set the bread and jam on the table. “I thought it would be nice to have some color in honor of your visit. It is rather… brown and white.”

“With the occasional sprinkle of black - just to break things up.” She joined him at the table, sliding her chair around to sit beside him rather than across and stretched one leg across his lap. “Still a little tight,” she said with a shrug and spread some of the jam and bantha butter on the bread. After tasting the jam “OK… you are lying with you say you don’t know them. I know that’s Beru’s jam,” she said between chews. “She doesn’t sell it and she doesn’t just give it out to anyone!”

“Maybe I took it from her or won it in a bet.” Ben parroted the lines Asori gave him from last night with a grin.

She rolled her eyes at him. “How are you feeling this morning?” as she took a sip of caf and winced. _I am making the next pot. He must never… ever drink this._

“Quite well. Rested. I think the vaporator is fixed, so you could take a quick shower, at least to rinse your hair, if needed. Otherwise, you could use the sonic.” He followed it with a caress of her outstretched leg, teasing her inner thigh.

“That would be nice.” Asori tucked her hair behind her ears again. “I will need to spend some time to do prep work for my students - the work I planned on doing today when I got home.”

“I understand. Life must go on. How did you wind up in Mos Eisley?”

“I stayed with some friends in Mos Espa for a while after my owner released me, trying to build my tutoring enterprise. Calla’s husband had connections in Eisley and helped me find additional work. And those people referred me to families who are in and around Anchorhead. It’s central and easy to get elsewhere. It isn’t ‘home’ other than it is where I put my stuff for the most part. Do you consider Tatooine home now?” The thought flashing across her mind that if things progressed maybe she could talk him into coming with her to Takodana.

“It is home enough. Jedi are taught not to have attachments, even to places.”

“Oh? So you could leave then?” her voice had the barest hint of hopefulness.

“Yes and no. While I technically could - easy enough to get transport, I doubt I can. It is complicated.”

Asori nodded and decided not to press the issue at the present time. She picked up her last piece of bread and mumbled about washing her hair and walked off, letting Ben’s tunic slip off as she rounded the corner.

She stood in the sonic shower and propped her head on the wall as the air bubbled over her skin. A song became stuck in her head - one about going home - so much so that she began singing to try to purge it from its place occupying her thoughts. It didn’t occur to her that Ben could hear or what he might think of its lyrics.

Meanwhile, Ben made his bed, picked up their discarded clothes from the night before and folded them. He looked up as her voice carried through the hut. _This has been infinitely more pleasant than …._ unable to say her name. He was in a horrible place of grief when he arrived on Tatooine and the last thing he should have done was attempt something that looked like a relationship and try to appear like everyone else. It scarred them both. He walked down the hall and stood out of sight and listened.

 

> Speak to me of how you miss me.
> 
> Tell me the hours go long and slow.
> 
> Speak to me of the drag on your heart,
> 
> The iron drag of the long days.
> 
>  
> 
> Hold on to me as we go
> 
> As we roll down this unfamiliar road
> 
> And this wave is stringing us along
> 
> Just know you're not alone
> 
> I'm gonna make this place your home

The water began to run and Asori shrieked “COLD! KRIFF!” Ben stifled a chuckle so she wouldn’t hear him. She began to work the shampoo into her damp hair and shut off the water so as not to waste too much.

“May I come in?”

“It is your ‘fresher. It won’t bother me if you need to…” she half-gestured toward the toilet with her elbow as he entered. The compact space barely held the both of them. With no shower door or curtain to hide anything, Ben stood and watched her for a moment, how the cold water and the cool air made her nipples erect and look painfully taut. The few drops of water did not match the image he had of her emerging from the lake… downside of a desert planet.

“Could you sit?” as he pushed the lid of the toilet down.

“What?”

“Sit… please.”

Bemused at whatever thought came into his head, Asori sat on the edge of the seat, her feet still in the shower. Ben pushed his sleeves up over his elbows and sank his fingers into the soapy mess of her hair. Asori let out a soft sigh and leaned back into his hands.

“Ohhhhh… where… did that come from?”

“You mentioned how much you enjoyed having your hair touched. I thought this would be a nice treat.” The tender massage worked over her scalp and down her neck. She tipped her head as far back as she could and looked up. Ben leaned forward a bit. “Enjoying it?”

“Oh gods yes!”

“At the risk of you throwing something at me, did your master ever do anything nice for you?”  He said as he continued to work the shampoo gently through her hair.

She stuck her tongue out. “I can’t hit you from this angle. Smart.” She sighed. “It depends on what you mean by nice. Did he buy me things? Sure. Anything nice that I have now, came from that time in my life. Mostly clothes that I rarely wear because they aren’t really suited to life on Tatooine. Regular trips to salons and spas. Did he ever make me come like you have? Yes but with the purpose of reminding me that he controlled it… rather than just pleasure. Anything nice had a string… a leash that led straight back to him. The nicest thing he ever did was leave me here.”

“I agree. I am glad he left you here,” Ben leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. “Unfortunately, the sink isn’t such that I can rinse your hair. Turn the knob the other way for warm-ish water.”

She sighed softly as she pushed to her feet. “Every other knob in the galaxy is the other way for hot, Ben. Just have to make everything a challenge.” With a flick, warm water came out and she stood under the nozzle to rinse with considerably less shrieking and swearing. Knowing full well that Ben was standing there, Asori positioned herself under the spray, the warm rivulets dripping down, leaving shimmering trails across her skin as the shampoo rinsed away.

Ben’s eyes glazed over as he watched her twist, turn, and pose. How she arched her back to lift her breasts up. Her abdomen fluttered with her breath. The way she caressed the curves and swells of her waist and hips before shutting the water off. It took nearly every ounce of discipline not to join her in the shower - clothes and all. Ben cleared his throat “I... uhm.. I… think I will go down to the workshop.”

Asori quickly toweled off and wrapped her wet hair up. “Why would you want to do that when what you want to do is press me against the wall and kiss me? It’s written on your face, plain as day,” she said with a playful grin. “There isn’t enough room in here.” She wrapped her hand around his belt and pushed him out of her way and pulled him back to the living area. “Lay down.”

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off then shed his belt. Asori leaned against the column as she watched. “You haven’t answered my question from last night about circumcision being a rite in the Jedi Order.”

“It isn’t… given anatomical differences. I only ever assumed it was local custom.” He pushed himself back and laid down.

Asori pulled the towel off her hair and lightly rubbed it against her head. “That makes sense. When we were at a reception on Coruscant, my master met with a couple of Jedi and Senators. I can only assume it was to sell weapons to the Grand Army of the Republic.”

“Did you meet them?” Obi-Wan sat up, propped on his elbows.

“One was not human; he had some kind of mask…”

“Master Plo-Koon.”

“The other was a dark skinned human male. Bald…”

“Master Windu.” Obi-Wan’s head dropped back onto the pillow with a thud. “Good friends… both of them.”

Asori walked over and pulled her damp hair to hang over one shoulder as she crawled on top of him. She tilted her head and smiled. Her thumb brushed over his lower lip and cheek. “I would like to hear about them sometime,” said before a tiny kiss pressed his lips. Her hands moved between them and yanked his tunic open. She pushed his shirt higher as she inched lower; her tongue dragging across flicking across his nipple and her teeth grazing the skin as she moved to the other side.

Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt this dream start again - more real than the first time in the haze of wine and a dimly lit room. Here she was in all her glory. He twitched as her fingers played along the trail of hair down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. Pushing his hips up, the two of them worked them down enough that she could access his cock that had already risen to attention. He then dug his fingers into her damp hair and urged her lower. “Please,” he whispered.

“Ask me again,” Asori said with a playful smirk. As she crouched back, resting her bottom on her heels, she lightly scraped her nails across his hipbone.

Propped up on his elbows so he could see, Ben said, “Please Asori, I need you. I need your mouth on me.”

She pushed forward and hungrily kissed him. Their tongues played across each other. She thought about how she would even consider staying on Tatooine if it meant she could stay here… _No… not now…._ Asori pulled back from the kiss, tugging his lower lip. “I like it when you ask nicely” as she brushed her nose across his. Her gray eyes glanced down to see his penis almost flat on his stomach. Reaching with her right hand, she ran her fingertip across the head of his cock while she wriggled down to kneel next to him. Her petal soft lips pressed a kiss to the frenulum before opening to bathe him with her tongue. The way her hair fell, he could only experience her tender ministrations.

He let out a heavy sigh and fell back again. _Don’t wake up from this dream, Ben!_ It wasn’t a dream. The delicate pressure driving him quickly to the brink as Asori’s tongue circled his sensitive tip. Then her head began to bob slightly. Her lips popped over the ridge again and again while her tongue pressed flat against his shaft. She finally looped her arm under her hair and pulled it to the other side so, if he lifted his head, he could see her mouth exploring him again - tasting and touching the length of his manhood

 _Even more worked up than last night? I’ve barely done a thing!_ Asori thought as Ben’s cock began to stir and twitch in her hand. His hips bucked up to meet her as she stroked his slick shaft. She lifted her mouth off and smiled. “I think I could look at and adore you for hours.”

“We may have to try that sometime,” Ben grunted out.

“Perhaps you could read out loud. Your voice does wondrous things to me,” as her free hand squeezed her breast and tugged her nipple in response.

“Force… Asori!” He took hold of her head and brought her back down onto him. His buttocks squeezed and he thrust up in an attempt to push just a little further into her mouth. The quiet, obscene sounds she made as her lips held tight as they moved. Her tongue mercilessly teasing and tracing the darkened band of skin under the glans.

She pulled her mouth slowly off of him and let his sticky cum drip back down the shaft. Her strokes were his full length. She smirked as she listened to his labored breathing return to normal before she walked over to pick up the towel. “You look infinitely more relaxed,” as she sat down on the edge of the bed while wiping her hand off.

Ben took the towel, cleaned himself, fixed most of his clothing and sat up. “It still don’t understand why you would have been abandoned here. It makes no sense.”

“I’m going to get dressed. I have work that I need to do.” Asori tensed and grit her teeth at his comment. Ben watched her disappear from the living area and began to wonder if that part of her story was true. Or if there was more to the rationale of leaving her on this desolate world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'song' Asori sings is a mash-up of "Home Thoughts" by Carl Sandburg - http://www.bartleby.com/231/0707.html and "Home" by Phillip Phillips - http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phillipphillips/home.html


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori have an intimate moment.

“May I ask you a personal question?” Ben said as he picked at his lunch. After their morning romp, she set about doing the work she needed to do. He felt a pang of guilt that she had not enjoyed herself as he did but she insisted that he could make it up to her later in the day. And again in the evening. He spent a couple of hours down at his workbench - for a brief nap and to work on a couple of things.

“You may ask. I may not answer.” Asori sat back in the chair, pulling his tunic that she borrowed tightly around her. Something in the tone of his voice told her this would be a bad question.

“Tell me about your experience at the Academy.”

“I was born there. I know others were brought as infants or toddlers all the way through their teens. They were not about child sex slavery, if that is what you think. Even they had standards. Somethings are off-limits. Maybe it is more like your experience at the Temple, only with a different purpose and outcome. You could eventually walk away. I could not. My childhood was relatively happy. They told me that my parents died. My suspicion was that my mother was sold and my father one of the administrators or some hired male. I have no idea.” She paused to take a bite and sip. Ben watched her mannerisms carefully. “We were taught to be erudite, polite, submissive, charming… multi-talented. Well-read on many different subjects. We did not start any kind of discussion about sexual practices until we were close to legal age. I suppose I had a very regular and traditional kind of schooling in that regard. The Academy’s reputation was that if one wanted a slave that knew how to dazzle at a reception with the Chancellor and then fuck you silly back at your suite… you went there. They specialized in human slaves.”

“What did it look like?”

“It was near the mountains. I think it was a converted mansion or palace. There was a lake nearby where my sister… well... Not my blood-sister but we were so close, would escape to. We would swim. Lay underneath the trees and daydream.” Asori went quiet for a moment. “I am sure there are those who would say I am privileged given where I grew up - wanting for nothing. They have no idea,” she slammed her fist against her thigh, “that one day, someone comes in and explains that you are to be sold to another and become their property.”

“What did you do?”

“I cried. A lot. It is psychological torture. The first step in breaking you down so you won’t run away. Never a need for tracking chips. Hamara and I dreamt that we would be sold together. We thought we could survive if we were together. We could escape once we were away. Then one day when I returned from class, she was gone. The House Mistress said she was sold. I didn’t eat or drink for days. I wouldn’t leave my bed. Can you imagine? Everyone you know just… disappearing? Never to be seen or heard from again?”

Ben looked down at his half-eaten sandwich. He thought about the security tape at the Temple - the slaughter of the padawans and younglings. He thought about what may have happened Aayla, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and so many of his Jedi brothers and sisters and how the Clone Troopers they trained and trusted turned on them for Palpatine. Ben thought he had processed most of his grief and survivor’s guilt years ago. He managed a weak “yes” in reply.

Asori started to snap at him because how could anyone else possibly have any clue. Then she remembered the news of the Empire hunting down the Jedi. _Oh gods… what must that have been like? Branded a traitor and wanted._ Neither of them said anything for a while. She pushed the rest of her food away stating that she was no longer hungry.

“That’s alright.”

Asori didn’t say anything else. She got up and escaped to the only place she could - the workshop downstairs. She needed space. She need to cry and didn’t want him to see her completely fall apart. She was not ready to be that vulnerable.

Cry she did. She sobbed harder than she could remember. Ben suggested the night before that she feel the emotions and let them pass through. Her master and the men he shared her with for favors, influence, and spying - her burning hatred for all of them. The grief over the loss of Hamara - to this day, she still hoped her sister was happy, healthy, and safe. By the time she was done, the sleeve was soaked, her eyes red, and her fists hurting from where she banged them on any hard, flat surface.

Ben sat on the stairs, silently watching until she collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

\------

_The floor was cold. This ship was always cold, but the floor was worse. That is where Asori found herself - nude and laying on the obsidian tiled floor. She looked around. She was shivering, exposed, and terrified._

_A box. What am I doing in a box?_

_There are no doors. No windows._

_How do I get out?_

_She panicked and began to beat furiously on the wall, screaming at the top of her lungs but no sound came._

_Then he appeared._

_YOU!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_Then falling…_

Asori gasped and jumped in the bed. Panicked from her nightmare, she did not immediately recognize where she was or whose bed she was sharing. She started to crawl from the bed but was tangled in the blanket.

Dozing in a nearby chair, Ben awoke to Asori babbling and struggling to get away from an imaginary monster.

“Asori?” as he reached out to touch her arm. “Asori… “

From her half-sitting dazed state, she looked around the room once more. The shadows were just shadows. A small machine near the bed played white noise that mimicked the hum of a ship’s engine. Without a word, she dropped back her head onto the pillow and was out again.

Ben crawled into the nook, snuggled himself close, and wrapped his arm around her. He sensed her emotional turmoil and confusion. Hurt. Anger. Whatever happened in her dream must have been terrifying.

\-----

When she woke, Asori looked down to see Ben’s arm resting across her midriff. She thought about the highs and lows she experienced in the last 24 hours. Exhausted from sex. Exhausted from grief. She wondered how he could cut straight to the quick and cause her to talk about memories she doctored, downplayed, or hid from everyone else in the last 4 years. Not even her closest friends knew her entire story. They knew she had been a slave, but she passed off with a bit of truth - lost a pod race bet.

“Wait… how did I get here?!”

“When you didn’t come back upstairs, I went to look for you. You were passed out on the floor.”

Ben rolled off the bed and Asori soon followed. Asori opened her mouth to say something, horrified that he found her like that. This was supposed to be fun and now…. She sighed. Ben put his hand up. “Don’t say you are sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for.” She slid off the bed and down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her folded legs. She could not bear to look at him and pondered begging him to take her back to Anchorhead - she would stay the night there. Ben moved to sit beside her. “I am going to tell you something, and since you are as bright as a new light saber, you likely figured this out but you should know the truth. It is something I have not told another living person in 8 years, but I find myself unable to hide… myself. I came to Tatooine to escape the Jedi Purge. After I killed General Grevious, my Clone troops turned on me. I made my way back to Coruscant and discovered my friends… the only family I ever knew… were gone. I saw their bodies at the Temple. Even down to the infants in the nursery - sent to the Jedi Order by so they could flourish in the Force. My former Padawan had turned to the Dark Side and killed them.” Ben’s voice was calmly resolute - an attempt to mask and process and let go of his pain. _Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy as Master Yoda would say_.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Asori buried her face in her hands and took several deep breaths to keep herself calm.

“I caught up with him on Mustafar. He had killed the Separatist leaders. We fought to the death.”

“You are still here…”

“Yes. I left the man who had been my pupil, my good friend… the man I loved as my brother to die in the volcanic fires of that planet. When I arrived on Tatooine, I spent a long time… just as you are. The guilt. The anger. The shame. And I got into some trouble at Pika Oasis….”

Asori gave a half smile though her face was still hidden. “That isn’t hard to do.” Her shoulders bounced as she chuckled.

“Everyone I knew was gone. Everything I knew had failed me. I felt like a scrap caught in a sandstorm. No control over your journey or destination - completely at the whim of my emotions and circumstances.”

“What did you do?”

“I grieved.” Ben stretched out his legs. “I felt sorry for myself. I replayed my entire life wondering if I did something wrong. Or what if my parents had not given me to the Order - would I be just a simple man on Stewjon?”

“You would not have met me,” Asori shifted, now resting on her hip with her legs folded underneath. Ben lifted his right arm and she snuggled against him.

Ben smiled and nodded. “That is very true. But all of that to say, you will rise above your grief. Do not let it chain you to what cannot be changed.” His right arm casually stroked her upper arm and his left hand moved to brush her hair from her face. Asori nodded and just settled into the quiet moment. “Do… you still need to throw up? If so, I would prefer you made it to the ‘fresher than on me if possible.”

Asori lightly tapped his chest with her left hand and laughed. She started laughing almost as hard has she had been crying just a couple of hours before. Her move to straddle his thighs was quick. When she sat up, she shrugged his tunic off and tossed it toward the chair. Ben let out a heavy sigh as he reached up and brushed his hand through her hair. It was her turn to stare into his eyes. Her hands eased past his head and landed on the edge of the nook. “I keep secrets very well.”

“I would not have told you the truth if I did not believe otherwise. Did you want…?” His left hand delicately stroked her spine before resting on her lower back. His right hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

“No, I just want you to hold me for a while,” as she placed her head on his shoulder and pressed a little kiss to his neck. “Sex is easy. Intimacy is a challenge.”

Ben lifted his head and stared out one of the small windows at the blue sky, puzzling over her words. _Is that what I wanted? Intimacy? Asori may be right. If it had been just about sex, I would have walked out in the morning before she woke up. Now here we are. Where are we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thought for the Academy is inspired by the Companion Training Houses from Firefly. As far as is known, some Companions were born and raised there others enrolled when they were older. They had an elite prep school education and were well into their teens (likely at or close to whatever the legal age in the Firefly 'verse) before they learned sexual techniques.
> 
> Commissioned artwork by http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comforts Asori.

They cuddled on the floor for a long while. Ben twitched his feet occasionally to keep them from completely falling asleep. His own thoughts drifted to Satine and Siri Tachi and how their deaths drove him to the edge of the Dark Side in grief. _Love isn’t the issue. It is the attachment. I must remain open and willing to let go._ He thought about what made him love them - their intelligence, wit, beauty, strength, renegades with purpose, humility. Maybe Satine wasn’t humble… not by every use of the word, but she sacrificed a great deal for Mandalore because of her beliefs. He chuckled to himself as it finally occurred to him that he most certainly had a ‘type’ as Anakin once teased him about. With the only difference being hair color, Asori embodied many of those same traits.

Asori didn’t think about too much. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. Her focus drifted on how their breathing settled into one another. How her skin tingled as Ben would idly caress her back. And the thought that she was emotionally exhausted. She had spent years hiding parts of herself, keeping others at a distance. Here she was, curled up on the lap of a man who she thought would be a one night stand, having bared the one thing she tried most to suppress - her anger and rage. “How do you let it go?” she whispered.

“Admit that it is there - whatever the ‘it’ is. No use in hiding from ‘it.’ When you do, you give that emotion too much power. We must be self-aware and acknowledge our limitations. It creates an atmosphere of honesty, at least within yourself. You don’t necessarily have to share that with the wider world, but carrying that honesty with you will help reach a state of peace and serenity.” Asori nodded and vaguely understood what he was saying. Ben chuckled to himself. “It does take years of practice. And it is hard. I don’t mean to make it sound like these concepts are something you could leave with and put into practice perfectly tomorrow.” She sat back and looked at him, still confused and a bit skeptical. He thought to himself that she looked tired but … lighter for what she went through.  

“It wasn’t right… what they did to me. What he did to me,” she whispered, her gaze drifted down to her fingers that were playing with the collar of his tunic.

“It was not right.” Ben reached up and held her head, tilting her gaze up to meet his. “However, it was done. It is up to you to choose how you will respond - to your memories and to your future. If it is worth anything, in the short time we have known one another and what we have shared, I greatly admire you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit. You think that what you are doing is what anyone else would have. I think you are wrong. How many others would have convinced their owner to free them? Or built their own business from literally nothing? Or managed to stay as beautiful as moonflower or snowbloom in this barren desert?”

A pink blush colored her cheeks as she smiled. “That is how you romance a girl, Ben.” She pushed herself to her feet and offered her hands to him and helped him up. “I am going to go raid your kitchen to see what can be made for dinner,” as she turned around.

He quickly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close - her back to his front. His lips brushed over her ear. “A promise is a promise…” he whispered before he pressed a kiss to her neck. She began to giggle as the rough scrape of his beard teased her. Ben’s hands slid easily under her loose shirt and settled just under her breasts.

“Wait… What…? Now?!”

“It is as good a time as any. Dinner can wait. And I think you need the bit of… stress relief.” Ben eased the fabric higher until she lifted her arms to help him remove her shirt. Her skirt fell down her legs with an easy push, pooling around her feet. For a moment, Asori felt slightly self-conscious and covered her breasts with her forearms - the events of the afternoon having taken their toll on her emotionally and physically. “There’s no need,” he whispered against her ear and nudged her arms to lower back to her sides, holding her hand as he sat on the bed. “There was an occasion when I was undercover in a rather nasty place,” Ben said as he directed her to sit astride his lap, facing him. “We were sitting at a bar and the nefarious individuals around went on and on about their favorite parts of a woman.” He tenderly brushed her hair from her shoulders to rest behind her.

“What did you say?” Asori closed her eyes and sighed as Ben kissed and nibbled at her neck, his thumb tracing over her collarbone.

“Something banal like her ass. They weren’t exactly the audience to discuss the intricacies of a woman’s sensuality.”

She covered her mouth and laughed out loud.

“It would have been a challenge to explain the attraction to a woman’s abdomen, especially when she is able to cause it to undulate and pulse as you do. More importantly, at least for this exercise, my favorite part is to see what I can do to cause you to respond as you do - beautifully,” as his hands caressed her lower back and on either side of her spine. His touch continued over her ribs and around to her torso. “I have an idea of where I would like to spend most of my time, but you will need to tell me what you like or what you don’t.”

Asori shivered and giggled, his fingers tickling her in certain places. She melted into him, swaying ever so slightly as the pleasure and positive sensations began to radiate through her body.

Ben watched her face from time to time and listened for the huffs and sighs in her breathing as cues to what she may be enjoying. Or the twitch when something was too much. The back of his fingers alternated the barest caress over one nipple then the other before wrapping them under her breasts for a gentle squeeze. His thumb grazed her nipple to a stiff peak.

“Oh gods… it hurts,” she whispered. Ben started to move his hand away. “No. No. Don’t stop. I can’t explain it… but it feels so good, too.”

He smiled and moved his hands from her breasts around to cup and squeeze her ass cheeks. “I doubt you are a full on masochist… but the right kind of pain can heighten pleasure so I’m told.” Ben then lifted her up to kneeling, her breasts much closer and easier to tease with his mouth.

“We… will… just have to experiment! Oh!” she gasped as he clamped his mouth on the side of her breast and released it with a pop. The hard sucking repeated over the other tit… then her nipples. The cool air that caressed her wet skin caused her to whimper. “Don’t be so rough!” she whined as she pushed at his shoulders.

“I got a bit carried away…” he whispered apologetically. The tender explorations returned; soft kisses covered the still sore areas. Ben slid his hands up her back, to her shoulders and with a light nudge, Asori arched and lifted her breasts. His mouth quietly enveloped one nipple. Another soft moan followed as he continued to drag his tongue across. Lifting his mouth off her chest, he glanced up to her face, smiling to himself as he saw the blissful expression from last night return. He closed his eyes and exhaled, blowing on her wet skin in an effort to soften the rougher treatment. Ben also took the moment to nudge her closer to the edge of orgasm with a thought.

Asori groaned as she felt … something… tease between her spread thighs. But with his hands holding onto her shoulders. “Force… gods…” she panted. How could she ever take another lover after this experience? Her hips rocked back and forth over the invisible hand that teased her panty-covered pussy.

 _The Force isn’t a plaything_ , he once told Ashoka. This wasn’t playing… it was very serious business! Ben leaned his head back so he could look up into her face. As her breathing became more shallow and ragged, he wanted to look into her eyes. “Keep them open, Asori… please.” His focus on her and her building pleasure intensified.

She dropped down to rest on his thighs. The invisible pressure now applied to her clit elicited a groan. She returned his intent gaze; her brow knit in frustration at she wasn’t quite falling over the precipice of orgasm. Her left hand moved to hold on at his neck - a little touch of her thumb brushed his jawline. As her hips rolled slowly against the force, Ben caught a glimpse of her abdomen undulating as she tried to put pressure - its smooth, gentle flexing caused him to utter a groan of his own. With soft whispers to herself, trying to will herself to come.

“Don’t try so hard,” Ben tried to hide a smile. “It… you… will… come.” A caress moved from her shoulders around to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. Asori started to slip her right hand into the waistband of her panties “Ah… no... “

“But…”

His hand traced a zig-zag line from her breast down between her legs. Ben exhaled slowly as his fingers slipped under her panties and between her silken folds to tease her around her clit. Asori’s eyes rolled back in her head and she started to sway off his lap. “Whoa!” as he grabbed around her waist and held her close. “Come for me, darling,” he whispered. Trembling and whimpering in response, she looked into his eyes - little else registering to her. “That’s it…” the tenor of his voice pressing into her core.

His fingers slowly and easily moved in and out. Her hips tilted to meet him as her thighs began to twitch and push against his. Asori moved her hands up to grab his shoulders as she rode the wave of her orgasm, near panting mixed with a fit of giggles.  A light glossy sheen covered her face and her hair fell across as she squirmed and writhed on his lap.

Carefully, he removed his hand from her pussy as the pulsing against his fingers subsided. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything or anyone more beautiful.” His other hand moved from her waist to caress her face.

Asori blushed a very bright pink. Her instinct was to glance away, but he kept her chin up so they continued to look at one another. Ben shifted and moved her to lay down on the bed. Still giggling and shivering, she smiled up at him. “I will get up to help with dinner.. Mmhphmmmm…” Then she wriggled out of her soaked panties and dropped them onto the floor. “But it will be a minute or few.”

“It’s alright. I think I can handle it,” he kissed her forehead then her lips softly. “Rest for a bit.”

Asori nodded and curled up, not quite falling asleep but in a dreamy state. Over the next few minutes as Ben puttered around the kitchen, he could hear her soft whimpers as she came down from her high. He set the soup pot on and walked back to her.

“How are you feeling?” Ben picked up her shirt from the floor and handed it to her. “If you prefer to dress for dinner.”

“Mmm…” as she wriggled on the bed, grinning up to him. “Thank you. What great plans do you have for dinner?” She stretched slowly, her arms reaching above her head and pressing on the wall of the nook. Ben took the opportunity to brush his hand across her abdomen, tracing his fingertip around her navel. She squealed and curled up to hide her belly “That tickles!”

“Duly noted… for future reference,” he pulled her to sitting up and gave her a playful smirk.

“I am not sure whether you are horrible or delightful. Perhaps both,” as she kissed him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The... activity... inspired by a headcanon from nicky_writes. If you are not reading her Sith!Obi-Wan/Darth Valor story, Struggling Against Me, you should.
> 
> Source: http://nickywritesimagines.tumblr.com/post/153225465232/obi-wan-kenobi-headcanons


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori end their date... weekend.

Ben was starting up the sonic shower when Asori came stumbling into the bathroom, yawning. He had already, as the morning before, been up for a couple of hours by the time Asori woke up.

“Good morning,” he said in a cheery tone.

She glared at him, not quite ready for speech. She pushed her way past him, leaned against the wall of the stall and muttered “We can share.”

He turned on the shower and joined her. The corner of his lips turned up as he glanced at her breasts. “I… am…”

Asori groaned as the bubbles moved around her and hit all over her sore muscles. While she was sad at the thought of leaving, she was really… really looking forward to her own bed. _My place next time. Please let there be a next time._ She opened one eye when Ben started speaking and then looked down to where he staring. She could see the bite marks, scratches and bruises that dotted her breasts. “Uhm… yeah. I… didn’t see those when I undressed for bed last night.” Asori’s normal sleepwear was… nothing. She didn’t see a reason to change her practice. Ben didn’t object.  Even though he opted for loose pants, she savored every moment they cuddled together. It was a new emotional place for her - being open and vulnerable - and she liked it. She hoped Ben liked it, too.

“I did I say I got a bit carried away. I hope you are not too upset.” He was not sorry in the least for them at all. Ben rather enjoyed the enthusiastic display of affection that covered her skin but would likely never admit to it.

“Perhaps you should take a lesson from how I…” she stepped into him. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and slowly stroked its soft length. With a flick of her tongue, she teased his neck and then nipped roughly at him in return. Ben groaned in response. “Fellate your penis… teeth should be used gingerly. Unless there is an agreement, that is. I did mention experimentation.”

His right hand dug into her hair and tipped her head back. He looked at her with a very serious, almost imperious gaze. With a wicked grin, she lightly brushed her thumb across his circumcision scar. Anything he was going to say went out of his head as his own dropped back with a thud on the wall followed by a shiver. “You don’t fight fair, Asori.”

“Were we fighting? Doesn’t feel like fighting to me. If we were fighting, I would let go of you right now and leave you in a state of wanting because do we really have time...”

With his left hand, Ben slipped his fingers across her swollen and soft folds with one finger pressed between to tease the length of her slit. “What were you saying, darling?”

Asori gasped loudly. Her pussy lightly pulsed around his finger. “I think I was saying that I want you to fuck me again, Ben… slowly.” She tilted her hips away just enough - first his hand then pressed on her clit… “Ohhh gods,” she whimpered as she angled his cock to slip between her thighs as he pressed a second finger inside. “Please.”

“You should tell me about these gods that you are always whispering to,” he grinned as he curled his fingers to press but continued slow, deliberate strokes.

“Oh fuck you, Ben! You want to talk about theology now?!” The heel of her hands pressed against his shoulders as the sensations quickly began to verge on painful.

“No, fucking you is what I do,” said with a laugh as he replaced his fingers with his cock, working his full length inside of her in one, slow, deliberate stroke. “I don’t think I will ever not enjoy that…”

Asori dug her fingers into his shoulders as she felt his head part her folds, stretch her again until his hips were flush with hers. “What?”

“That first thrust into you,” Ben said with labored breath.

“It won’t be the first but you could pull out and do it again,” she smiled. He did just that. Rocking back until he slipped from her and she let out a wanton sigh. The swollen head of his cock teased her clit before he … slowly …. eased himself inside of her again. And again. And again.

The bubbles from the sonic shower burst around them. Asori’s skin felt like it was on fire. Ben finally let go of her hair to prop his hand on the wall while taking hold of her knee as he wrapped her leg around his hip. While his movements were slow and deliberate, they were no less intense or powerful than they had been the night she arrived. Her left hand slipped between them, caressing her breast and wincing at the tender bruises, before lightly rubbing on her clit.

“Ben,” she panted as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

The tiny sonic shower stall crackled with energy. His balls tightened as he felt Asori pulse around him - that now familiar and welcome reaction to their lovemaking. His fingers dug into her thigh hard enough to leave another set of marks. Obi-Wan’s strong commitment to the Jedi way forbid ownership of things, but Ben was going to own and savor this moment. As Asori whimpered and gasped, her eyes shut tight as she rode her orgasm on his cock, he grunted and moaned through a couple of final pushes, his seed spilled into her.

When she opened her eyes, Ben leaned in and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned as he slid from her. His arms wound around her waist and they held one another. She finally whispered in his ear, “Good morning.”

 

 

While Asori finished rinsing her hair, Ben climbed out of the shower to trim his beard. As he moved his head back and forth in the mirror, he saw the red marks she left on his neck and shoulders. “Touché.”

“They look nice,” she said with a smile. “You can say you had a tussle with some local wildlife.”

“Oh, she is most certainly not ready to be tamed.” Asori flicked her fingers in his direction, sending a little spray of water.

 

 

“I think now is a better time to discuss theology,” as she sipped her caf, her eyes shining with humor. “I doubt you saw it when you were at my apartment, but there is a small altar. Religion wasn’t much of a thing at the Academy, but when I was on Coruscant, some of the household staff shared their faith in a pantheon of gods and goddesses with me. Others told me about one god or goddess who governs all. One lonely padawan who was hiding in the gardens at a reception told me about the Force. I tried to make her a bit more comfortable by asking about things she knew of - it was a horribly dull affair and being so young made it worse. On my little altar, I choose to honor the goddesses of wisdom and love and the gods of music, poetry and travelers. They are all elements of my life that I want to keep building and growing in… achieving my goals … like getting to Takodana.”

Ben leaned forward in his chair and listened with rapt attention as she described each of them in detail and how they related to her life - learning, compassion, dancing. Then he found himself failing to comprehend the words but just lost in the softness of her voice.

“Thank you,” as she reached across and brushed a large crumb from the corner of his mouth. “I don’t want to sound too mushy, but even with the lows, I have enjoyed the last two days.”

“I have as well. I am glad that you agreed to visit.” The touch snapped him back to reality. How he did enjoy when she brushed her fingers over his beard.

“Perhaps when I am back, you could visit me?”

“I am sure something can be arranged,” Ben said with a smile.

 

 

“Asori, we need to leave if we want to make it to the station in time,” Ben called toward the back of his hut.

A minute or two later she came out with her bag slung over her shoulder. “Take this,” as she dropped the bag into his hand and looked around for her cloak. As she fastened its buttons, Ben smiled at her.

“I will meet you outside.”

 

 

They didn’t say much on the ride. She spent most of the time in thought about what, if anything was next. Asori turned her head away from him - watching the rock formations zip past as a way to distract herself.

Ben tried to create a meditative moment with the hum of the speeder and the noise of the whooshing air forming a bubble. He picked up on Asori’s leading questions and comments. Of course, he would see her again. She was the first bright spot in eight years and he found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Anakin found himself drawn to Padmé in the same way and destroyed himself, the Jedi Order, and the Republic - with the promptings of his Sith Master. In his current location, that level of destruction was not likely to happen, but he could not let it distract him from his mission to protect and teach Luke (when the time came). Until then, he did not see any reason to deny himself the companionship he desperately missed from more peaceful days.

Before she knew it, they arrived at the transit station. Ben hopped out and hurried around to help Asori climb from the speeder. He picked up her bag with his left hand and held her hand with his right.

“Uhm. Like I mentioned, I will be in the northern cities for the next 3 or so weeks.”

“I know where to find you, Asori. I can always visit that cantina…” She laughed a bit. “We can arrange for another visit when you return. I will travel this time.” With a bit of relief, she leaned into him. The announcement came for the final boarding call.

“So, see you soon…” she looked up at him.

“You will. You should carry this,” as he pressed the bag into her hand. Before she had the opportunity to respond with a quip or a laugh, Ben took her face gently between his hands, so that his hands played across her ears and stray tresses of hair, and drew her close. Slowly, he kissed her on the lips, tenderly, sensuously, and yet urgently, with a soft pressure that sent a warm thrill down her spine. “Go or you will be stuck here,” he whispered as they drifted apart.

Just inches away, she could see each of his handsome chiseled features: his broad brow, his deep-set blue eyes, firm mouth and strong jawline. She whimpered softly as the beeping for the last passengers thundered in the bay. “May not be a bad thing!” Asori ran over to the ramp, swiping her transit card as she boarded. She looked back over her shoulder and waved. Her lips still tingled. For a moment, she was angry at him knowing her mind would linger on that kiss and daydream of what should have been next. The door sealed behind her. The shuttle lifted up and was gone in a cloud of dust.

Obi-Wan waved a hand in front of his face, rubbed his chin and  and exhaled, ignoring the stare of those who saw the very public display of affection. He needed to return the speeder.

 


End file.
